hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Hogwarts acceptance letter
The Hogwarts letter is a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent to British wizards and witches prior to their first year at Hogwarts. A special quill exists which writes down the name of every magical child in Britain at the time of their birth, allowing Hogwarts letters to be sent to all magical children at the appropriate time, even those who are Muggle-born. The Hogwarts letter consists of a note of acceptance from the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts and a list of required textbooks and materials for the school year. Deliverance of the letter The letter is written on parchment paper and delivered to the recipient by owl, except in the case of Muggle-borns, where the acceptance letter is delivered in person by a member of the Hogwarts faculty, a special messenger, who explains everything to the student and parents. Harry Potter's initial acceptance letter was delivered by regular Muggle post, as Vernon and Petunia Dursley were aware of the existence of the wizarding world and Hogwarts. Hogwarts is able to magically tell whether or not a child has read his or her Hogwarts letter, as evidenced by the bombardment of 4 Privet Drive with letters, despite at least one of them having been opened and read by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. History Harry Potter first received one during the summer holidays of 1991. He was stunned at receiving such a letter, as he normally never received any correspondence, and held on to it, causing Vernon Dursley to joke that he might be checking for letter bombs. Upon Dudley's noticing that Harry had the letter and realising what it was, Vernon's face was said to have gone "from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights." He then seized the letter, burned it, and then moved Harry to The Smallest Bedroom. He went to increasingly elaborate measures to try to stop the delivery of the letters, eventually resulting in Rubeus Hagrid personally visiting the Hut-on-the-Rock to deliver the letter. Contents First page HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) :Dear Mr/Ms. Surname, :We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. :Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. :Yours sincerely, :Minerva McGonagall :Deputy Headmistress Second page HOGWARTS SCHOOL of ''WITCHCRAFT ''and WIZARDRY :UNIFORM :First-year students will require: ::1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) ::2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear ::3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) ::4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) :Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. :COURSE BOOKS :All students should have a copy of each of the following: :The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) ::by Miranda Goshawk :A History of Magic ::by Bathilda Bagshot :Magical Theory '' ::''by Adalbert Waffling :A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ::by Emeric Switch :One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi ::by Phyllida Spore :Magical Drafts and Potions ::by Arsenius Jigger : ::by Newt Scamander :The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection ::by Quentin Trimble :OTHER EQUIPMENT ::1 wand ::1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) ::1 set glass or crystal phials ::1 telescope ::1 set brass scales :Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK :Yours sincerely, :Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus :Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions Category:Hogwarts Category:Letters